Beast Tamer
by K.A Astral
Summary: Steel eyes cut deep into his soul, ironic knowing his magic. "I know you." The tone of the brunette's voice was nonchalant, but confused. Cobra's violet eye widened, he couldn't hear their soul, 'it's refreashing and concerning'. "Erik..." Mentions of Slavery and Torture, you have been warned. I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Female Shikamaru OC. Enjoy!
1. Episode 1: Natsu is Stupid

Episode 1: Natsu is Stupid.

* * *

A loud and irritated groaned echoed throughout the room as the owner trudged out of bed. The pounding on their front door got louder along with the shouting, they groaned again not caring for their appearance they ripped it open. "This better be good." The sound of their voice rough from sleep. In front of them stood a nervous man, he was greatly intimidated by the older, taller, and more powerful 'man'. " Ah, w-well you see. I kinda- toldnatsuthataSalamanderwasinHargeon."

He stuttered out a breath but when he looked up he saw sharp silver eye's staring at him, his breath hitched in his throat as sweat dripped down the back of his neck 'this is where I die, I'll see you soon Hachi.' As the man thought of his death and his long-dead dog, the brunette deadpanned, in all honesty not glaring at the man just confused as to what he said.

"Hah?" Was their intelligent reply. The man's breath hitched once again, taking in one big gulp of air he sputtered out. " I may have told Natsu that a Salamander was in Hargeon." The silver eye's sharpened to steel before they closed, rubbing the bridge of their nose the brunette sighed in irritation.

Huffing the silver-eyed person gathered magic in their throat before releasing it in an inhuman roar. The man shrieked never before seen the mage in front of him use their magic before. Thinking it was a sound of anger he quickly backed up and out of the path of what could be another attack. Seconds later a sound, similar to the one they had unleashed, responded with fervor.

The wind picked up as the beats of wings bend and twist trees, a soft growl and a thud sounded the arrival of a great wyvern. The large cousin to the dragon towered of the cowering man with its gray scales appearing more silky than slimy. The beast lowered its snake-like head showing off the vibrant yellow tiger-like stripes that lined it's back. To the man the only thing differing the beast to others was the leather saddle on its back and reins.

Ignoring the cowering man the silver-eyed mage calmly walked up to the winged beast, who whined butting its head against the older mage's middle. They chuckled petting the cold scales of one of their closest and oldest pack members. The silver-eyed mage turned back to the man "I'll go find Nastu, tell the old man I've got it handled."

Not giving the guy any time to respond they effortlessly jumped on the back of the wyvern. Grabbing the reins they muttered a simple command and off they went.

* * *

**_Time Skip_**

* * *

After telling the wyvern to wait outside the city limits the mage decided to walk around some, seeing as they had arrived before the dragon slayer. Not but 20 minutes later, a girl sprinted past squealing about a famous mage named Salamander. Narrowing their silver eyes the Mage followed the sound of girls high pitched squealing. Especially knowing Natsu's moniker is Salamander it's truly unlikely that girls would be excited to see the salmon-haired teen.

When the silver-eyed mage reached the apex of noise, they noticed a blue-haired man standing in the center of the girls. Finding this odd, they looked for charms or the presence of activated spells of any kind. Because honestly, the man wasn't all that good-looking. The mage found two rings on each hand and a necklace around his neck 'Cupids Arrow on his left, Sleeping Beauty on his right and a Prominence necklace, all banned charms.'

Silver eyes darkened with justified anger, narrowed on the man. Breaking the effects of the charm came first then arresting him after, but they had to act fast. If the steely-eyed mage were to try arresting him before breaking the spell the girls would not hesitate to attack with killing intent until the man told them to stop. Only someone with more presence or high populous could break the spells, which meant they had no choice but to step into the center. Whether they liked it or not they had become quite the popular mage ranking number 2 in bachelors of Fairy Tail coming 2 votes behind Laxus and Loke who were in a tie for 1st place.

Sighing they could feel a headache coming as they breached the circle coming to stand in the center, facing the blue-haired man. Everyone's attention soon diverted to the mage, and with an audible popping sound the spell broke. Confused whispering spread throughout the area before the girls began to notice the Fairy Tail mage in front of them.

"It's him, look at his silky brown hair!"

"The Beast Tamer, can you believe it!?"

"Shika's so cool!"

"He's even hotter in person, I just love the way his hair's styled."

A smirk crossed Shika's face their silver orbs roamed the crowd before landing on a blonde teen. She looked on in awe, she had seen his impressive bio in Sorcerer's Weekly. The man in front of her stood at 5'7, his complexion was to be envied and his tan skin stood out from the fair-skinned Fiorian's. Shika's dark brown hair was styled up into a high ponytail which caused the ends of his hair to spike out. The one thing about the man that truly stood out to the blonde was his lidded eyes. Naturally they were a calm silver, however, when irritated his eyes darkened like right now, his intelligent eyes were more of a steel color. When she noticed the brunette staring at her a blush spread across her nose.

Shika lazily looked back at the blue-haired man as he scoffed "like your such a big deal, I'm Salamander of Fairy Tail." He brushed his bangs back in a flamboyant matter, flashing his white teeth at the girls still crowded around them.

"I can't believe we fell for that."

"Ugh, I feel sick."

"I need eye bleach." The blonde mutter and with Shika in hearing distance, her statement caused the mage to chuckle.

The blue-haired man, who Shika now recognized as Bora the Prominence, stumbled back with each statement as if shot with invisible arrows. With Bora distracted Shika whispered a spell "Shadow Neck Binding Technique." A dark-gray magic circle appeared under Bora's feet. Bora's shadow stretched forming two hands creeping along the man's body. Tightening as they traveled up to his neck, where Shika stopped the spell to keep it from strangling the blue-haired man.

"Bora the Prominence, you are under arrest for impersonating a legal mage and for three charges of the use of banned charms. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of the Magic Council."

Shika droned stating his wrong-doings and his rights, unintentionally looking and sounding cool to the girls surrounding them. Keeping the spell wrapped around the man active, the brunette turned to the blonde standing near them. "Call the Rune Knights, will ya? Keeping this spell going is troublesome." She sweat-dropped but none the less called the Knights.

A couple of minutes later a small platoon of Rune Knights, teleported behind the now diminished crowd of girls. Shika by now was sitting on the ground looking tired but not any more than usual. The crowd split for the captain as he went to address the mage casually sitting on the ground, but right as he opened his mouth a salmon-colored blur barreled into him sending the captain sprawling onto the floor next to Shika.

"Igneel! Igneel, are you here!?" The teen shouted, not noticing the Knight he was currently trampling all over.

"Markus sent you on a wild goose chase, Natsu. Igneel was never in this town." Natsu grinned when he saw Shika but soon frowned as he heard what they had to say.

* * *

**_Time Skip_**

* * *

With everything settled they found out that Bora had a boat of slaves and slavers in the harbor, his plan had been to charm girls into coming to a party on his ship and head to Bosco to auction off the slaves. The captain in charge handed Shika a witness notice stating that the mage was required to show up in court to testify against Bora. "Troublesome..." Shika grumbled under their breath as they walked back with Natsu, Happy, and the blonde who the brunette learned is named Lucy. And while they would have taken the train back, Natsu vehemently refused and Shika knew it would have been a mess if they allowed Natsu and his mischievous blue-furred cat to walk back by themselves.

Lucy was talking 90 miles a minute, exclaiming how excited she is to be joining Fairy Tail. Shika chuckled wondering how long she's going to last in their crazy guild. "So Shika, right?" The blonde asked and with an affirmative hum, she didn't hesitate to continue "how long have you been in the guild? What about you Natsu?"

Shika hummed in thought "about 10 years for me and 7 years for Natsu, I think." The salmon haired teen paused with his olive eyes squinted in thought. "Hurg!" Natsu put a fist under his chin and squatted down, grunting in the effort. Happy flew worriedly around the male's head as steam began to whistle out of his ears.

Shika ignored them and kept walking "Don't overwork your tiny brain, Scale face." They smirked as they heard an enraged roar, loud stomping followed the brunette. Shika lazily dodged out of the way as Natsu tried tackling the taller mage. Shika chuckled holding back the teen with a hand on his head. Natsu pinwheeled his arms trying his hardest to hit the older person. But before he could get an actual hit, the Beast Tamer let go of Natsu and with his momentum, the teen barreled into a headlock.

Shika braced their feet as they gave the young male a rough noogie. Lucy sweat-dropped as Happy, who was perched on her head, snickered behind a blue furry paw. Natsu cheered when he was finally released, comically hiding behind Lucy, as he glared at the older mage. Shika smirked again throwing their arms behind their head, as they began walking again. Lucy sprinted to catch up to the 'man' with Natsu and his cat following close behind "so how long should it take to get to the guild?"

Shika glanced back at her before sighing tiredly, staring wistfully at the cloudy blue sky. "At this pace, this time tomorrow we should be at the guild." Lucy blinked at the 'males' change in attitudes before groaning and nodding.

* * *

**_Time Skip_**

* * *

The ragtag group reached Magnolia a day later, precisely as the brunette had estimated. In their little group an assortment of feelings encompassed each member, Lucy was practically vibrating in excitement and nerves, Natsu and Happy were off on their own planet whispering to each other, while Shika was tired of it all.

Shika, not totally a social butterfly, was incredibly drained of all their social quote, especially with the nervous chattering of the blonde and the constant of the dragon and cat duo.

The brunette kept up a respectable front while the group walks through the town to the guild, as merchants and citizens alike greeted them with an exuberance unlike any other. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy soaked up the attention while Shika lazily waved at them and sent small grins. The people, already used to the 'males' disposition, chuckled and shouted out to 'him' to sleep more often. Loud noises and the sound of things breaking increases the blondes nervousness as they approach, Shika patted the shorter girl on the shoulder, not hesitating, before entering.

**_"Welcome to the crazy house, aka Fairy Tail."_**

* * *

Hey guys, so I met someone on Fanfiction who really helped me see what I could be doing better. They aren't my beta or anything just a new friend. So I'm going back through my old chapters and editing them, so if y'all see anything that's off... you can blame Grammarly. Lol.

But no seriously I have two questions and little of explaining. Question number 1; should I add a filler chapter in between each arc? The fillers are going to be centered around the guild interacting with Shika.

Question number 2; Do y'all want me to add in more Naruto based characters? If I do, the characters will be fitted into the Fairy Tail verse. Also, I'm not going to change their genders like what I did with my Shikamaru based character.

So to do a little explaining, I had a thought before I started writing. 'What if the younger generation had someone reliable to lean?" I wanted to also do a character based on a Naruto character, so I picked one of my favorite Naruto characters and fitted them for Fairy Tail. Shika's pairing is also locked in so sorry if you wanted to suggest one. Shika's character is based on Shikamaru, they're not Shikamaru to the T. They have a lot of Shikamaru's characteristics but they are their own character as well.

I believe that's all I have to say and ask, but please review. Tell me what you think I could improve on, what you think about Shika, or even what your favorite part is and what made you react the most.

This chapter was edited on: 5-24-2020.


	2. Episode 2: Crazy House of Fairy Tail

Episode 2: Crazy House of Fairy Tail.

Shika effectively ducks under and around all the items and people that came flying their way, as they walk up to the second floor. The second level of the guild is mostly filled with the infirmary, guild master office, and other offices for the S-class mages. Not to mention off limits to anyone not S-class or invited by an S-class mage. The brunette takes a seat at a table closest to the railing over looking the lower level, usually the table would be taken by the Thunder Legion but seeing as they are on a mission, Shika takes it.

The S-class mage watches as Natsu punches Markus sending him flying into the guild's ice mage. Of course seeing as they are 'enemies' this ensues a brawl. Mirajane gracefully dodges a chair as she sets down Shika's coffee, also known as the Shade. Named after Shika seeing how 'he' gets it all the time. Shika nods in appreciation, watching the white haired woman giggle as she goes to greet and introduce herself to Lucy.

Shika sighs muttering 'troublesome' as the brawl starts to heat up, with some of the mages charging different body parts with their magic.

A shadow passes over the lower level as a large back faces the second floor, Shika smirks as they here the shrieks of guild members and guest alike.

"Stop this, you fools!" The shout rumbles the whole building causing Natsu, Shika, and Happy to wince in varying degrees. The salmon haired male whines ever so slightly, and a protective feeling roars to life in the brunette. Shika takes a deep breath to keep from moving, as the Master returns to his previous size flipping onto the banister of the second floor, hitting his head on the way. A collective sweat-drop sweeps through the guild, as the stressed brunette groans running a hand over their face.

A sudden feeling of dread flares up in Shika as they watch the Master bring out a stack of papers.

"You've gone and done it again. rascals!" He holds out the stack. "Look at all the paperwork the council sent me." Shika felt like banging their head on the closest wall. The brunette sends the man a hidden glare 'Sent him, he says. More like sent me.'

"They're all complaints!" The tiny man quirked an eyebrow, as the mage behind him thought 'of course they are, it wouldn't Fairy Tail if they weren't.'

He clenched his fist and began to shake "All you fools do is make the council mad at me!" People around the guild lowered their heads in shame, as Shika went to stand next to the man.

"However..." With a quick and easy fire spell the papers went up in flames, tossing the 'meal' down to Natsu, the Master continued.

"Who cares about the council!"

The S-class mage smirked listening as they lean on the banister "Magic is an unreasonable power, but it is born for a reason! It is not some miraculous ability. It is the combination of the spirit that flows within us with the spirit that flows within nature itself, incarnated into physical form! It takes a strong mind and focus! In fact, magic is the pouring out ones entire soul!" Makarov glanced at the mage next to him before looking back out and continuing "One cannot progress in the way of magic by being mindful of the watchful eye from above! Be not afraid of the fools on the council! And follow the path you believe in!"

Shika chuckles at the expected speech and the looks on the member of the guild. The brunette straightens looking on with pride and fondness in the guild they had been in for so long.

"That's what it mean to be a Fairy Tail wizard!" He pointed his finger towards the sky, and feeling nostalgic Shika followed along keeping one hand in their pocket and pointing the other towards the roof.

**_Time Skip_**

Makarov took a mug and invited Shika into his office "so I hear that you have a summons from the council, Shikako." The brunette tried they're hardest not to flinch at their full name "Master... That name." Shikako frowned showing their displeasure.

"Child you need to come to terms with the fact that you are allowed to be a female now. You don't have to hide it anymore." The Master stroked his mustache as he address the scared female before him. Shikako sighs "I know, it's been ten years. But some things and people heal faster then others. I told you before, but when I was there I saw how they treated women. I couldn't bare to go through the same thing, so I hid."

The woman slunk down into her chair looking much older then 27. "It was the worst 4 years of my life and the others had been there longer then me, like Erza and my cellmates." Makarov gazed down at her with compassion, he knows what happened the Third Master remembers it very clearly.

**_~Flashback~_**

_Makarov was sitting on the table laughing jollily with a mug in his hand, and friends to enjoy it with. It wasn't long before he heard a loud crash as the doors were kicked in. By instincts only, the guild was on their highest guard. __They all watched in anticipation as the large shadow ducked in through the doorway. A wyvern all gray in color with unique yellow stripes came limping in, the strangest thing was the child on it's back. __The kid leaped down from the beast landing with a certain grace that screamed power. No one in the guild had seen anything like it._

_Not a single soul moved as the kid fell face first to the floor, then chaos broke out._

_"What just happened!?"_

_"Someone go help the kid!"_

_"I'm not walking up to that thing!"_

_Many of the members tried they're best to get to the kid but the wyvern wouldn't allow anyone close enough. Even Makarov tried but the beast covered the child and hissed at him. __But a kid, about 13 of age with blonde hair and a lightning shaped scar on his right eye, approached in a dazed state. It was intimidating being that close to a large creature but the boy stayed calm, almost as if something was telling him that the person this wyvern was protecting was different._

_The beast seemed cautious but he lowered his head and took in the blonde brats scent, it was familiar._

_'Similar to his distant cousin, Liosalfar the lightning dragon.' Feeling the kid wouldn't do anything to harm his Alpha, he shifted his winged arm. __Laxus was hesitant but smiled up at the creature, who gave a rumble-like purr. But his hesitant smile was short lived as he walked under the beast and saw the teen laying on the floor covered in blood._

_The blonde gagged as he grabbed the older 'boy', the smell of sweat and blood was over powering, Laxus struggled as he dragged the unconscious 'boy' out from underneath the wyvern. __The guild gasped as they took in the seriousness of the situation, they grabbed the teen and hurried 'him' to the infirmary._

**_~End Flashback~_**

"Laxus waited for a week for you to get better, then after that he accepted you as his Alpha." The older mage chuckled with nostalgia. Shikako winced the memories making her scars ache with a phantom pain. "I thought Galvanic was going to kill everyone here. How troublesome." Makarov laughed at the female in front of him. "Now what you came up here for. Tomorrow you are to leave for Era to testify as a witness in the trial of the Bosco Slavers. Your going to have to stay there until the next guild master meeting which, then you will meet up with me in Clover."

"Right, so about a week from now. Ah... This is so troublesome." Shikako runs a hand over her face groaning in annoyance. She makes her way out of the office waving behind her "I guess I'll see you in a week, Tiny gramps."

As the door closes Shikako can hear the enraged yelling of the Master behind her, chuckling as she heads out the guild to pack for her newest mission.


	3. Episode 3: Troublesome Flute

Episode 3: Troublesome Flute.

Shikako rolled her shoulders allowing some of the tension from the case to go away. It had been a week since the beginning of the trial and she was tired, the whole process was smooth but the council doesn't like Fairy Tail.

So they tried everything to make the case invalid, which also meant trying to dig up her past, and old scars that she was trying to get over and move on from. Regardless they found an overall of 22 cases of slavery, distribution of illegal drugs, as well as illegal use of charms. And just like that the smaller cases went by, at the end of her second day there each slaver had been sentenced to 15-20 years in prison, without the possibility of parole.

Bora's case however took the rest of the week, first they called on one of Bora's old guild mates to try and make the blue haired man look innocent and trustworthy but because of the guild mates priors the council dismissed him as a witness. Then it was her turn, they asked for every detail of the encounter and why she had been there. Until they were satisfied the council drilled her for everything going as far as asking if _she_ was trustworthy.

But Shikako was saved by Yajima-san, he vouched for her also reminding the council of the time she worked for them on the side, as an ambassador for Fiore. Because she was born and raised in Bosco, the Chief of Bosco allows her to come and go. Which also had allowed Fiore to establish a treaty. Shikako sighed rubbing her nose as she watched the night sky go by from the train window. Bora had be sentenced to life in prison with no bail set or the possibility of parole.

The brunette perked up ever-so-slightly when the overhead speaker said thirty minutes to Clover. She grabbed her travel back bag and meticulously checked over her appearance, not taking any chances with the other guild masters. She pulled her black finger-less gloves on tighter, and brushed off her dark blue long sleeve shirt. Her pants are black with the ends taped around her ankle for optimum speed, when she did have to run.

And the brunette's shoes are blue open-toed combat boots, open-toed mostly for ventilation. Shikako searched through the pockets on her dulled green flak jacket, making sure she had everything she needed. She adjusted the dark gray forehead protector etched with the Fairy Tail symbol, she glanced at the window looking more at her reflection this time. Nodding in satisfaction the mage settled back down and waited for the train to come to a stop.

**_Time Skip_**

Shikako came to stand outside a blue roofed bricked building where boisterous laughter was coming from, sighing but wasting no more time she walked in.

"Oh my~ If it isn't Shika-kun.~" Master Bob of Blue Pegasus sauntered over, it took everything in the brunette's body not to shudder.

"Yo, Master Bob." She waved at him as she passed him by walking over to the orange striped Makarov who was keeled over on top of the table with a crowd around him.

"Master, what's going on?" He peaked up at her from his downed form but quickly sat upright, he began to explain to her what happened as well as the damages from the battle against Eisenwald.

"Tch, your supposed to be Master. But the minute I leave for missions things go down hill." Irritation was beginning to show in Shikako's rough voice, as the Master of Fairy Tail shrunk into himself in shame.

"How troublesome. You said they are on their way here? So what's the plan for when they get here and have you all planed for when things really get dicey?" The Beast Tamer ran a hand down her face, with-holding a yawn. The old man and Master Goldmine both sat down with her and planned things out, with Natsu and the rest most likely heading here and more then likely about to cause trouble, they had to make a plan flexible enough for anything.

Their plan included Makarov who would intercept any mage that came through and he would try and talk them out of whatever they are planning. Or at least distract them so one of the other Master's could get the flute of death. While Bob and Goldmine would keep Natsu and the rest from interfering. If Lullaby is awoken, then by Shikako's info, a demon will come out and not a deadly song. If it comes down to that they will then allow the Fairy Tail mages to subdue the demon, and then destroy the stupid thing.

Shikako ordered any rune mages to set layered runes around the building to protect it from any major damage. While the rest protect the rune mages so they can concentrate. Everyone is sent to work with people doing what they were told to do, the Masters stood outside waiting for the signal from the Fairy Tail mage inside.

"~He's pretty smart, Makky.~ Let me borrow him sometime, hm?~" Bob floated just above the ground with his small angel-like wings fluttering.

Makarov scoffed tilting his head at the building "as if! That kid is training to be the next Guild Master. So hands off!"

Goldmine hummed in surprise and Bob let out a pitiful whine, "eh~ really? That's to bad. I think he would be a good host.~"

Shikako felt a chill go down her spine as she glanced out the window, the three Master's were staring at her with various degree's of greed. The Fairy Tail mage sighed ignoring them as she finished off the final details of the plan. Wishing good luck to the wizards behind her she slouched outside. Part of her plan was to include two of her oldest pack members, Galvanic and a Were-tiger named Fusill.

Ignoring the Master's once again she gathered magic in her throat and held it there, then Shikako roared. Louder and more powerful then she had a couple of weeks ago, it echoed hundreds of miles away, in fact she felt her bond with three of her pack mates respond. The female was sure that two of them are Gal and Fus, but the other one is definitely Natsu. Minutes later two resounding roars filled her with warmth, she hadn't seen Fusill since 2 months ago.

But Fus had followed her from Bosco as a kitten, when she was 13 years old, so Shikako trusted him to return to her when she needed him. The wyvern quickly landed and off jumped Fusill, seeing as the were-tiger had hitched a ride on the flying beast. And whether fortunately or unfortunately with her magic Shikako could understand the growls and hisses exchanged.

"You stupid cat, must you claw at my flawless scales!" Gal hissed and spit at Fus, the tiger ignored the draconic creature staring straight at her. The brunette could her the fussing of the Masters behind her, but she too, ignored the outside chatter. If a member of her pack has been away for a period of time, the connection must be strengthened through battle or affection depending on the member.

Fusill is a feline creature with enhanced speed and agility, but he is quiet, reserved, and unlike his kind, a pacifist. Being abandoned at a young age can do that to anyone. When Shikako first drafted him for her pack, they fought for 3 hours non-stop, and then all of a sudden he collapsed. The brunette worried over him in her backwards way, but he was surprised.

The 13 year old wanted him a kit, an outcast, an orphan, in her pack. The hulking tower of muscle sped towards the woman not stopping nor slowing down. And when they finally collided, he turned them over with his back skidding over the ground. Shikako chuckled and relished in the deep rumble that came from the feline, Master Makarov grinned down at her "It's nice to see you again, Fusill."

The Were-tiger mewled his greetings as well, and with Shika still in his arms he stood up. Gently, Fus set her down where he towered over his Alpha at 7'8, which dwarfed her 5'11, and easily dwarfed Makarov's size. The other Masters hurried over asking if 'he' was alright, Makarov laughed " you two don't know his magic?"

Bob tilted his head in a 'cute' manner "Shadow magic, right?", The Master of Fairy Tail laughed louder. "While his secondary magic is Shadow magic, his primary is a lost magic called Beast Tamer magic." Shikako sighed at the awed gaze Master Bob is giving her "it is a great magic and I wouldn't have my pack, but it's a pain. For every member I have to adapt to new attributes, like Galvanic over there, he gives me slight resistance to lightning magic."

Rubbing the bridge of her nose "and with each new member comes stronger Alpha instincts, like I'm really protective of the younger pack members." Makarov smacks his hand on her back causing Shikako to trip forward, "come on Shika, show more enthusiasm, like Natsu."

The brunette groaned slouching with her hands in her pocket "speaking of we might want to get ready, he's getting closer." Both of the other Master's were once again confused but followed the gleefully skipping Fairy. It's wasn't long before Makarov stopped the Eisenwald member from activating the flute, and Natsu and his team started to celebrate.

Shikako walked out of the shadows "nice job, Master." The team jumped startled "Shika!" She smirked glancing at Natsu making sure he isn't to injured, as instincts demand. The salmon haired teen bounded over "Shika! Look we found your twin!" The brunette looked the man over as Happy chirped 'aye sir'. The man, Kageyama provided by Happy, certainly looked like her but he had sharper eyes and different color hair, eye, and skin.

Shikako hummed about to talk, when she was stopped by a heavy magic presence. Eerie cackling came from the creepy flute as dark blue fog entered the area. Lullaby's three eyes glowed purple "a bunch of cowardly wizards, every last one of you!" Dark purple lightning flared out from the wooden flute. A huge violet magic circle took up the sky as the lightning increased now coming down from the magic circle as well. The blue fog spiraled up towards the circle as the flute began to grow and change.

"I can't stand it anymore!" A layered voice belted, Shikako and the others ran out of the way as the flute grew to the height of the tallest surrounding mountain. The demon's open mouth showed off it's sharp teeth as it's glowing purple eyes glared down at them. Kageyama trembles and backs up "I didn't know that would happen!"

"Why did Lullaby turn into a monster?!" Lucy came to stand beside Shikako and Goldmine, "that _is _Lullaby. In other words, it's living magic. That's Zeref's magic."

"Living magic?"

"Zeref? Isn't he ancient history?"

Erza and Gray questioned as Natsu and Happy stayed silent, Shikako knew more than anyone that Zeref's demons and magic are still roaming around and being used. Master Bob explained "The Black Wizard Zeref was the most evil wizard in the history of the Magical World!"

He approached Shikako "to think that a part of his legacy would appear before us after all these centuries!" Lullaby leaned over, enshrouding the building and the team. "So then, which one of your souls shall I partake in first?"

As the team bantered Shikako noticed in the distance a few low level human magic signatures, a couple the woman remembers from her time in the council. 'Rune knights. Tch, troublesome council.' She could hear them chanting loudly and knew what was coming next, Shikako ran with Fusill's enhanced speed miles away to where the troop was camped. Because it was a full moon her shadow magic was more powerful, allowing her to preform one of her stronger spells.

"Shadow Gathering Technique!" Shadows from the trees and underneath the Knight's feet collected in Shikako's hands, and when she felt she had enough she threw the ball of shadows up with one more spell. "Shadow Safeguard Technique!" A large dark gray magic circle appeared under everyone in the area. The shadows gathered swirled around the group before slowly surrounding them in the shape of a stag.

The demon summoned a magic circle and shot a white beam of magic, Shikako's deer combated the magic as it exploded on impact, the Knights yelling in fright. As the light cleared they saw the forest around them desecrated and the deer barely standing. The Rune Knights ordered a smart retreat, allowing Shika to head back to her group. The demon turned it's attention back to the mages "now then, I've decided! I'm going to eat_ all_ of your souls, you pitiful wizards!"

Lullaby summoned another magic circle above his head, as he belted once again. Shikako smirked she had told Erza her plan, fill the demon with as many holes. With the simple deduction of even though it's living magic, it's still a flute. The red haired teen pushed off the ground re-quipping into her Knight, Gray followed casting a "Ice-make: Lance!" And with Natsu close behind casting a "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

Shikako whistled sharply and a few seconds later Galvanic picked her up, Fus following on foot. As Gal got closer he had to dodge a counter-attack, Shikako jumped off "Shadow Eradication Technique!" Swinging her locked hands coated in shadows down, the brunette clocked the demon on the head causing it to collapse on it's face. It slowly got back up as the others continued to attack it, Fusill's claws glowing blue as they extended. He let out a loud growl as he attacked the living magic.

Lullaby, enraged, swallowed the magic circle. Plants all around started to wither, as the flute ate up the natural energy. In a climax of magic Lullaby released it but all that happened was weak whistling. Going to stand next to the Masters, Lucy, Happy, and Kageyama. Shikako heard Lucy say "they opened up a bunch of holes, so he can't play properly! So after all this build up, this is the punchline?!"

The Beast Tamer chuckled startling all of them "well that was the plan. Even though it's a monster now, it's still a flute." Lullaby's eyes widen, pitching a fit he turned and kicked the top half of a mountain off. Eyes glowing purple he set the forest on fire, Gray was quick to put up a shield in front of the group.

"Natsu! A meal!" Shikako directed the teens attention to the flames, he wasted no time to quickly devour the fire as Erza and Gray attacked.

"Shikako, Natsu, now!" Erza and Gray shouted as they created an opening, Natsu stood to Shikako's right as they spoke in unison.

"Flames in the right hand, and shadows in the left. Combine them together to get-"

Both leaped at the demon, a large ball of combined fire and shadows.

"Suffocating Blaze of the Shadow Fire Dragon!"

Natsu threw the ball of mixed magic, setting the flute on fire as the mixed magic suffocated it completely destroying the demon.

And in a large white beam shooting up into the clouds, the living magic released all the souls it had consumed in it's existence. The magic shattered raining down on the mages below in shimmers of blue and purple. Gasps from the crowd flooded the area, as the Masters complimented the mages at work. One of the mages in the crowd pointed to something, and as the dust cleared, they all saw two mountains completely wiped out as well as the forest withered and burnt to a crisp. Makarov slumped over in grief as Natsu laughed joyously and Shika sighed feeling more tired then ever.

"I'm going home, Master. See ya later, I need a nap." She waved over her shoulder walking towards Galvanic and Fusill, muttering the last part to herself.


	4. Episode 4: The Phantom Have Oversteped!

Episode 4: The Phantom's Have Overstepped!

It's been about a month since the Lullaby incident, and everything has been relatively normal. Beside the S-class mission Natsu took without permission, and dragged Lucy into, that is. Erza was out on a mission, so Gray went in her place again without telling anyone.

So imagine how ticked Erza and her righteous self was, she took off and stole a pirate ship. Shikako sighed putting her unread book in her bag, and looked out the window. The sky was so blue it almost hurt her eyes and the clouds made her feel peaceful.

But there is this feeling of dread, like when someone is in trouble and a rage that isn't her own. Shikako exits the train and the feeling of dread get stronger the closer to the guild she gets, also noticing the stares and whispers.

From across the town she could see bulging iron pillars sticking out of the guild building, taping into Fusill's speed Shika ran. The brunette took the stairs down to the basement in time to hear Erza yelling.

"Master, don't you understand the situation we're in?" Shikako growled something unusual for the laid-back girl.

"What situation? There is no situation, unless anyone gets hurt. The building is rebuild-able, but the people in it. Now that's a different story." The Beast Tamer huffed trying to calm down but being this close to Natsu, is affecting her temper.

She could try to use their bond to calm him down but she's not sure that would even work. Master waved his hand "Now, now... Calm down. Shikako's right. It's not something to get so riled up about."

Makarov took a swig of his drink "Phantom? That's all those half-wits got in 'em? Attacking the guild when nobody's here? Who'd take pleasure in that?"

And that was all she needed to know, no one was here. So no one was hurt. Shikako walked away leaving the rage calm ever-so-slightly. She needed to calm down too, her temper was causing her magic to flicker and that could be dangerous for everyone.

Helping herself to the coffee, she grabbed a glass and made her way to an empty seat in the corner of the guild. The S-class mage needed to think of what could be Phantom Lord's next move.

Thinking back she remembers one thing of significance, Jude Heartfilia, a terrible man she had to deal with on multiple occasions. He had sent a request for a team to search and bring his daughter to him, and the reward was something even an S-class mage would gape at.

What really caught her attention was the picture of his daughter he had sent with the request. And when she had called up Lucy to talk about this, the blonde spilled everything.

From the time her mother passed to the time she ran away, Shikako was glad for the time she was employed by the council because then it gave her access to the less known laws of Fiore.

Section 2 article 15: If an heiress or heir declares the business unworthy of it's wealth, they may file a disowning towards the family. They may keep their portion of the business and their family name, however their family name may not be used in legal transactions.

She also figured out that Freed had done the same thing with his family, but instead of running from marriage, he was running from abuse.

But would Jude really go this far? Would he really use such underhanded tactics? Shikako knew the answer but sighed in disappointment, she knew Jude and Layla before the lady of the house had passed.

When she was ambassador, Shikako was required to attend the balls the King held, that's where she met Layla. The woman was a saint, and deserved so much more then to die of a disease.

Before their first meeting Shikako had heard many good things about Lady Heartfilia, so she took jobs that had keys for rewards as well.

Two months before July, the brunette gave Layla the last gold key, Leo the Lion. And two months later she was diagnosed with Magic Deficiency Disease.

When Layla died Jude took the keys and sold them. All but six, three gold and three silver. Shikako chugged the last of her coffee and went home for the night.

**_Time Skip_**

The next morning a scent trail was left outside of Shikako's house, and not a pleasant trail either. It was blood, and the blood of three Fairy's. Shikako is usaully a hard person to get angry, annoyed but never actually angry, she's typically an easy-going person.

But when she followed the trail to the Southgate Park and saw Team Shadowgear bolted to the large tree. Her anger flared and so did her magic, green and dark gray magic flares jumped off her body.

Makarov had yet to arrive yet, so calming down for the sake of the others, she took charge. Looking around she spotted Laki and Reedus, "Laki! Make a stair case up there! Reedus we need the softest cots you can make, they're alive but they're gravely injured!"

The two nodded not questioning the orders and got to work, she turned to where she saw Max and Nab. "Max! Nab! Crowd control, we don't need a crowd of citizens blocking the way!" Again they nodded immediately getting to work.

Shikako calmed slightly feeling a bit more organized, but she knew it wasn't going to last long. The Alpha could feel Natsu getting closer, and with Natsu came his team.

Reedus placed the three in the cots as softly as possible, the injury's are extensive. Lacerations and bruises stretched all three bodies but it seemed Jet and Droy tried protecting Levy to their best abilities.

The brunette sent a mental command to Warren to tell Porlyusica to meet Mira at the guild basement. Warren sent an affirmative, as she was approached from behind by Team Natsu.

They tensed as she turned around her silver eyes had dark gray with her pupils turned to slits almost like Natsu's but less animalistic. Her magic roared to life once more as she saw her Master approach

"I can stand being reduced to a run-down beer hall... But no parent can stand idle while the blood of his children is spilled!" The staff in his hands splintered to nothing as his gold magic flared "To War!"

As Master was gathering the remaining guild together, he pulled Shikako to the side "I need you here, to protect the guild if need be. We will put a extra butt kicking in for you!"

Shikako stared at them as Master and the rest of the guild, saved for a few, left with a wave and determined glares.


	5. Episode 5: Shika is Mad, Things are Ugly

Episode 5: Shika is Mad, And Things Are Getting Ugly.

Shikako is not a morning person, that's one thing everyone in the guild knows. But when said person decides to wake up early in order to get to the guild, that shows a certain determination. The S-class mage was on her way to the guild, planning to stop by the market and hospital on her way. As she was carrying a small bag of pastries, she happened to pass by a pouch with the Fairy Tail symbol on it, the brunette knew Lucy since she had joined. And Shikako knows the blonde would never drop her keys on accident.

So that left 2 options; one something happened to Lucy which caused her to drop them, or two Phantom Lord kidnapped Lucy and at the last minute she dropped them so they couldn't hold them hostage.

The Beast Tamer couldn't do anything but hold on to them until Lucy got back, Makarov had left her in charge of the safety of the guild members that were less able. So it would be irresponsible to leave now, Shikako sighed continuing to the hospital. The brunette was going to keep this information to herself at least until the other members came back. Because she knows for a fact that the members still in Magnolia would try to rescue Lucy, and unfortunately they couldn't leave the guild, or whats left of it, unguarded.

Shikako had sent one of her newer pack members on her first mission yesterday, a Goblin with dark purple fur instead of pink and black spots along her tail. Bell's mission is to keep an eye out for the attacking guild members. Goblin's normally can't use caster magic, but Bell was born with teleportation magic and for that she was cast out of her previous pack. So if any of the members were to be seriously hurt the goblin can teleport them, well one person at a time.

Reaching Team Shadowgear's room Shikako hides Lucy's keys in her thigh weapons pouch as she walks in. Droy is still unconscious but Levy and Jet are awake, "hey kiddo's, I've got food." They both make no move to accept the food though she can hear their stomachs S-class mage sighs going to sit in the chair next to Levy's bed, the nurse must have pulled the dividing curtain back.

"It's not your guy's fault." Levy's eyes tear up as Jet goes to angrily deny it "no Levy. It's not your fault." Shikako placed a hand on the small blue haired teen's head "it was an ambush, all the evidence points to it, you had no time to retaliate. So tell me how was it your fault." Levy started to tremble as tears flowed down her cheeks, the older mage just sat there and gently detangled the girls hair. Jet sat quietly mulling over Shika's words, the S-class mage isn't one for empty words or threats.

He knew they were out classed by Gajeel, but three against one and they couldn't even land a hit on the guy. Shikako noticed the dark, self-deprecating look on the ginger's face and had to act quick and carefully.

"If you feel like you could have done better then I'm offering a one time only training lesson, no matter how troublesome it is." Letting out a dramatic sigh the woman smirked when Levy brokenly giggled. Jet's dark brown eyes sharply looked up into the older mages nearly black eyes, Shika was mad and not like anything he'd ever seen before he'd only seen the mage annoyed at most.

Shikako felt a shift on her bond with Bell meaning that she had teleported, quickly excusing herself and ordering them to eat, she followed the magic signature to the guild.

As she sprinted down the stairs leading to the basement she could hear Mira crying, lying on one of the tables was the Master, green and groaning.

Uncontrollable fury flooded Shikako, she wanted to make her way to Oak town and take care of it herself. But she had no other options "Mira, Makarov is completely drained of magic. I need you to slowly funnel your magic into him."

Mira sniffled before trying, but she was to emotional. "I know you can do it, Master is going to be fine. But he needs magic, right now his body is suffocating him because of it's lack of magic." The white haired young woman nodded firmly wiping her tears as she placed her hands over Makarov's forehead and heart. Hands glowing a dark pink color gradually fade to green as she trickled the magic into the tiny master.

Shikako turned to a random member telling them to go get Porlyusica before glancing back at Mira "I'm going outside to wait for the others." Mira nodded solely focused of the Master.

Patting a crying Romeo on the way out, she gave him a determined look. The boy calmed down as he stared at the reliable back of Shika. Following her outside was Bell, her voice a airy purr "I'm sorry."

The Beast Tamer crouched down picking up Bell, cradling the small squirrel like magical creature, "It's going to be alright. I told you to look after them and I know that's a hard task to do, your not at fault. And you did a splendid job at getting the Master here in time." Glancing down at her with a gentle smile "I'm proud of you." Bell beamed up at her Alpha before jumping down to go back inside, she and Romeo are good friends and Shikako figured he needed the comfort more then her right now.

As the S-class mage stood outside the members inside trembled as a heavy magic signature settled over the guild. "Don't worry, that's just Shika. He's extremely mad." Mira sighed wiping her forehead of sweat looked up at the members and gave a small smile.

"I've only felt him get mad one other time and honestly this is much worse."


	6. Episode 6: A New Side of The Beast Tamer

Episode 6: A New Side of The Beast Tamer.

As the attacking members of the guild headed back to the hall, they felt an incredible and heavy amount of magic. Flying overhead was Galvanic and his mate, Rodinia a red wyvern, and in the shadows unrecognizable shapes protectively hovered.

Standing at the entrance of the guild hall stood Shika, arms crossed with magic flaring around her, and at her sides stood Fusill and a snake-like Lizard-man named Colubrid. Erza stood in front as they came to a stop, "Master...?" Asking a one worded question, when Shikako nodded the returning members seemed to deflate in relief.

Shikako took a deep breath "Alright anyone injured head inside to get treated. Alzack, Bisca I'm leaving Master Makarov in your hands, Porlyusica is waiting for you at her house." Those who had to get treated left along with the gunners, turning back to the group "Mira is inside trying to contact Laxus, I need Cana to try with Mystogan. Macao I need you and Wakaba to plan our next move." Those three headed inside as well, leaving Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, and Elfman. "Head inside and rest, we're going to need you guys in the coming battle." The guys nodded leaving Lucy and Shikako.

"I've had to say this to many times, the past couple of days, but it's not your fault." Lucy rapidly shook her head as the older mage sighed.

"But-" the blonde tried but Shikako would have none of it "no, I read your case. You took all the legal actions against your father and he is the one who is doing wrong here. Which also makes Phantom a dark guild now that I think about it."

The Celestial mage blinked "eh, dark guild?"

"Hm, yeah. Jude hired a legal guild to illegally bring you back to him. Anyways lets go inside I have to keep an eye on those troublesome guild members." Lucy chuckled as the older mage shuffled inside with her two were-beast following her.

The planing was going smoothly and Natsu had talked some sense into Lucy dubbing her 'Lucy of Fairy Tail' which brought Shikako a sense of pleasure and pride in her pack.

"It's no use... I can't find Mystogan." Cana said while flipping her cards into the air, Mira had connected with Laxus to try and get him to come but...

"You're the last one we can rely on! Laxus." The Lacrima showed Laxus with his scar, spiked headphones and a ugly expression on his face.

"Huh?" He reared back with a sneer "Fairy Tail's in a crisis!" Mira's voice wavering slightly, Laxus whipped his head back with a laugh "Serves the old man right! Doesn't have anything to do with me. Besides you have Shika there, he can deal with it." Cana opened her mouth to say something but the slight fluctuation in Shikako's magic caused her to pause.

"The old man started this war. Why should I be the one to finish it?" Mira's brows furrowed. "They're targeting Lucy... One of us!"

The blonde S-class mage cocked a brow "huh? Who's that?" He paused putting a hand on his chin. "Oh, you mean the newbie? Tell her I'll be happy to save her if she becomes my woman."

The magic spike did nothing to stop Cana from lashing out "how dare you?" Laxus pulled away from the orb, as if looking down on them.

"Hey, now! Is that any way to talk to someone you're asking help from? And tell the old man to hurry and retire, so I can take over as master." The man started laughing but stopped at the next thing Cana said.

"Yeah, right! We all know Shika is going to be the next master." Laxus growled lowly, vibrating the Lacrima.

"Watch your-" He was cut off by Mira smashing the orb, shattering it to pieces. Shikako releasing her clenched fist from it's tight ball, seeing the white haired teen beat her to it.

Mira sniffled "Is that person really a member of Fairy Tail? In that case, I'll fight!" The Beast Tamer pulled the crying teen into her arms, she clutched at the sleeves of the older mages shirt.

"I was here too, when Lucy was taken. Cana says I'm to be the next master. But I can't even keep one member from being taken. Mira, your not alone. And you are not powerless. Use your smarts to get you through situations. I know you can." Mira sobbed in her arms as she heard the words she has needed to hear. Cana came over placing a hand on the white haired girls arm, her deep brown eyes showing her compassion and understanding. Mira pulled away, looking up with a determined glare in her blue orbs.

Shikako nodded letting the teen push away completely, turning to the guild she could see a lot of down and discouraged faces.

"Listen up! Cause I'm only gonna say this once." This caught the attention of everyone as Erza came out the showers. "I've had to say this way to many times the past couple of days and I'm tired of it, but _no one_ is at fault here." An uproar of those who felt guilty sounded. "Enough! I mean it! No one is at fault. Not in my guild. The one's at fault are Jude Heartfilia and Phantom Lord. And possibly me." Another loud roar of protest filled the dank basement.

"I'm the one you all rely on as fill-in-master, but I allowed Lucy to get taken and Team Shadowgear to be hurt. For that I am sorry." Shikako bowed her head feeling the guilt and shame weigh down on her. Until she felt a hand on her head, raising it, she found Macao and Wakaba grinning down at her. "If anything this shows just how much you are suited for this position." Shikako went to deny it when she felt a smack to the back of her head.

"And you did not allow anything, just like you can't plan for everything. Oui." Reedus, a very good friend of hers stood to her side with a smile on his face. Looking around the brunette saw the guild grinning and smiling, at each other and her, the mood had changed.

The guild was now ready for round two.

Movements shook the building as people looked around in confusion, Alzack ran around the corner shouting "outside!" A huge building was walking towards them, Shikako stood there not sure what was happening, before getting to work. They need a barrier, or a shield.

"Gray, Erza, Laki! Shields. We don't know what kind of attack this thing is going to have." The S-class mage called over her pack, Colubrid and Fusill already near her and the two wyvern hanging out in the sky. "Colubrid. Fusill, stay here and protect the guild. Remember these people are my human pack, which means family." Sending one final glance at the two, Shikako headed over to the rest of the guild.

Both Laki and Gray set up double layered barriers of their element and Erza was on stand by just in case. Fairy Tail and it's building are the only defense for the city of Magnolia, thousands of lives rest on their shoulders. A panel on the giant castle slid down revealing a large cannon, and without any warning it began to charge with magic.

"Erza!" Shikako shouted, the red head wasted no time changing into her Adamantine Armor. A large green magic circle appeared right as the cannon fired. A beam of high powered magic blasted through the air, the first two barrier's shattered immediately but with the slowed intensity the last two managed to stop the beam.

'We can't handle another one of those blast' Erza sweated thinking of what could have happened to her, even with the armor.

"Makarov is out of commission. You no longer have a chance for victory. Hand over Lucy Heartfilia." Jose's voice echoed throughout, challenging the Fairy's to speak out of turn. Sounds of denial ringed out over the lake, and in the corner of her eye Shikako could see Lucy shake. Walking up behind her, the older mage put a hand on her head and flared her magic. The Fairy's quieted as Shikako coated her throat with magic "Lucy is one of ours and by law not a Heartfilia! She is now Lucy of Fairy Tail!" Cheers sounded loudly throughout the crowd.

"Then be destroyed by a second Jupiter. And await your death in 15 minutes! " Shikako clicked her teeth, Gray and Laki are down for the count having expended to much magic to keep the barriers intact.

"You have 2 choices left. Be destroyed by my troops! Or be blown away by Jupiter!" Jose sent spectral-like beings out, in seconds thousands of the ghosts filled the sky, like a plague.

"We have to get rid of that cannon. Natsu, Elfman, Erza and myself will go." Shikako whistled and the two wyverns swooped down plucking Elfman and Erza off the ground. Not waiting for a response Shikako takes off jumping on Galvanic's back who has Elfman in his claws. "Elfman take care of the cannon. Gal is going to toss you into the cannon. Natsu find Sol. And Erza I'm leaving Juvia to you. I'm going to find Aria and Jose."

They all split off going there on ways, 'please be safe, you guys.'


	7. Episode 7: Shikako Vs Jose

All the brunette could do was brace herself, as the whole building began to shake and rumble. Glass flying all over as the walls became floors and back again, the room had rotated then finally settled. 'Elfman did it, but what did Jose do?' Shikako groaned when she had a dizzy spell trying to get up. From the inside it looked like the whole castle had turned into a robot of some sorts. Another dizzy spell washed over the mage, as she brought her hand up to her head.

Pulling her hand back she realized her head was bleeding, but she had no time to wait around. Shikako's theory is that the large golden magic circle is the last trick Jose has up his sleeves, meaning if they get rid of it, game over. The mage took off her forehead protector and tied it tight around the wound, nodding satisfied she took off. Shikako came to a halt as the scent of blood filled her nose, and what sounded like the groaning of a child. Staying true to being a Fairy Tail mage the brunette followed the smell.

It was eerily familiar to the smell of Natsu's blood and Laxus's, but it was different. The mage ran until she could visibly see a trail of blood, thankfully not a lot but specks. Shikako's darkening silver eyes widened as she saw a little raven haired kid, a couple of years older then Romeo. His arms bleeding from a cut and his nose bloody from a nasty gash bisecting it.

Crouching down the kid didn't flinch or move seeming to be unconscious, so being as careful as she could she performed first aid to the best of her abilities. He groaned but stayed unconscious, something Shikako was thankful for. Being as careful as possible the brunette picked the kid up, gently maneuvering him to her back

The mage searched some more before finally finding a grand hall. And just as she began to run for the stairs, wind magic swept her off her feet. Twisting around Shikako landed on her stomach to take the brunt of the fall, grimacing when the boy gasped in pain. "How sad. Shika, the Beast Tamer protecting a pathetic kid." A couple feet away the space wavered before revealing Aria.

"I believe I might have to get serious with this, how sad." The man removed his blind-fold and opened his eyes, weird magenta eyes glared at the female. Shikako gently placed the kid leaning up against a wall, before turning back to Aria. "Shadow Neck Binding Technique." Shikako wasted no time on casualties as she choked the man. Soon after he fell to the ground unconscious, "tch, waste of my time."

The S-class mage walked over to the kid getting ready to pick him up, when she picks up on shouting. "Oi Shika!" The team that she sent in plus Mira approached, Happy flew over resting on her head. "Mira, what are you doing here?" The teen looked bashful when she told Shikako. "I took your advice and tried to use my magic to trick Jose but he knew. And capture me, but Elfman was able to get over his fear and did Full Body Take Over, to save me."

The tall male rubbed the back of his head blushing at his older sister's proud stare and the Beast Tamer's grin. A jingle echoed through the building, causing all of the wizards to tense. Lucy's scream tore through their bodies "We have captured Lucy. So, we have accomplished one of our goals, and we have one final goal that remains to be fulfilled. Wiping you off the face of this world!"

"Dang it, Lucy got..." Natsu stopped his own sentence gritting his teeth. He turned to run up the stairs "Natsu." He paused looking back at his Alpha "unleash your power. The power to protect is a strong thing. Defeat Gajeel and show him..." Shikako's head snapped up and Natsu's breath hitched, her eye's are pitch black. "Show him what Fairy Tail is all about!"

At that point Natsu knew his choice to be in a pack with this person, was the best decision he could have ever made. Well definatly better than being on her bad side.

"Beast Tamer Possession: Galvanic the Thundervern!" Green magic flared under Shikako as gray scales ripped the sleeve of her shirt all the way up to just under her eyes. Yellow tiger-like stripes grew on her face and legs, as fingernails become more like claws. Underneath her arms connecting to her ribs are thin gray wings just like that of Galvanic. Shikako's magic calmed down as she finished her possession the others gaping at her "Natsu deal with Gajeel, before I do something I'll regret"

Shikako's voice deeper and rougher, almost like all she's doing is growling. Quickly thinking the brunette fishes Lucy's keys out of her pocket as she tosses them to the blue flying cat. He runs off with Happy following close behind, when a heavy feeling of death spills into the room. The Strauss siblings and Erza gasp as if trying to get in air, as the sound of clapping enters.

"My, my. I'm quite impressed, my Fairy Tail Wizards...To think I would be able to have such fun... I never would have dreamed it. Destroying Jupiter, defeating the element 4. And even bringing my Magic Giant to it's knees!" In the doorway stood Jose surrounded by a dark and ominous magic power, Elfman and Erza stood in fighting positions, waiting for the attack.

"Now, I must thank you for the fun you've given me." The master of Phantom Lord grinned a black lipped smirk, before it falters. "Back. Protect, boy" Is all they get from Shikako as she disappears from their sight, barely giving Jose the time to retaliate. "Ho... Now, now Master Shika we mustn't make haste." The man shot a blast of magic towards them knowing that Shikako would have to take the blow... Cause if she moved the mages behind her would get hit.

The Beast Tamer stood completely still as the beam hit her, she slid back a little and had a couple of burns but was fine. Jose got even more mad, rapid firing purple magic as the mage. But again she stayed put and relatively unharmed "you done?" Shikako rumbled out, as she disappeared again not giving him any time to defend this round. Shadows spurred out from under the man as she paralyzed him.

"Shadow Paralysis: Complete." Jose followed every movement she made so when she charged her arm with lightning and drove her hand in his gut. The master of Phantom got a high charge of electricity. With beast like reflexes Shikako releases the paralysis inches before the man's arm could touch her.

Jumping back a couple of paces Shikako took a deep breath in, then released it in a stream of lightning. It hit Jose forcing him back a couple of steps. The man cackled as he close his eyes "I suppose I can get a little serious." His eye's snapped open showing completely black eyes and yellow iris. The pressure increased making the Beast Tamer stumble, Shikako righted herself as she lashed out with her shadow induced lightning covered fist.

He caught it flinging her into a nearby pillar, he sent another volley of his magic towards where she landed but Shikako leaped out of the way. Using a nearby piece of rubble she threw it at him, using the cloud of dust as a cover. Drawing from all the shadows in the room, she sent another spell "Shadow Eradication Technique!"

Swinging her shadow laced fist down onto his head, he was sent crashing through a couple of floors. Shikako panted as she checked her magic storage, she only has enough for one last powerful attack then she's out. Jose crawled out of the hole dirty and banged up, as he tried brushing off the mess he carefully hid his winces.

The Beast Tamer closed her eyes "Shadows of the dark, Lightning of the sky. Bonded by my demand to create..." She instantly opened her eyes, bringing her hand in front of her as if trying to stop something. "Shadow Tempest Rend Technique!" Shadows fell from the ceilings as spikes with lightning striking each spike before she closed her hand in a fist and each spike broke apart in smaller pieces.

Jose attempted to dodge and break all of them but there were to many and he was to slow. The spell fell apart as she collapsed to the ground, her transformation fading away in flecks of magic. The master of Phantom Lord panted and he cackled weakly, holding out a hand he levitated Shikako in the air. She glared weakly at the man, hoping the others would get away before anything could happen.

Then all of a sudden a warm and familiar feeling rushed over her reaching into her soul "M-Master." She croaked wincing when the hold on her neck tightened. "Much blood has been spilled. Children's blood. Because of their parent's failure, the children have suffered and shed tears." Makarov stood high on a pile of rubble, as the other members pushed off broken pieces of ceiling and walls.

"Enough of this, you and I. We must put an end to this." The master of Phantom Lord stood to his full height and clenched his fist, as magic began to well up around him once again. Makarov held out a finger and a small golden orb formed, stray pebbles and rubble floated in the air at the sheer pressure of two Wizard Saint's.

"If it's for the sake of my guild!" The tiny Master shouted as Jose let loose streams of purple magic, but with a swipe of his finger, the tiny master of Fairy Tail quickly blocked them. Jumping down in front of a wounded Shikako, Makarov shouted back at them "get away from here!"

"Master!" Erza shouted as she and Elfman pushed off the final slab. "What is he doing here?" The tall white haired male questioned, looking back at them the Beast Tamer saw Mira hovered protectively over the black haired boy.

"Come on, Master can handle Jose." Shikako limped to the large gap in the wall, Erza nodded wanting to argue but could see how beat up the older mage was. She grabbed the brunette's arm placing it over her shoulder. The older mage whistled sharply as Galvanic swooped down, hopping on his back Shikako whistled one more time. This time Bell teleported in front of them "search the building and get anyone you can see to the guild."

The dark purple goblin nodded as she teleported away, Gal landed as softly as possible but to the S-class mage it felt like a really old roller coaster. All the members of Fairy Tail looked ragged and tired as the spectral magic continued to attack. Fusill and Colubrid both scratch up and bruised, but still going pretty strong as they helped. Everyone stopped abruptly when a force of wind nearly knocked them off their feet. All across the waters a force field like bubble surrounds the broken giant, as purple and gold lightning struck down on it.

A gigantic golden magic circle opened up over the robot thing, the ground rumble ominously and then a bright wave blasted across the city. Guild members groaned as they shielded their eyes from the blinding blast. Jose's ghost army wavered in the light of the spell before completely disappearing. Shikako slumped down to the ground as she sighed. Cheers rang out from the crowd as people hugged and cried.

The Beast Tamer's pack settled down around her in a protective circle as Bell teleported back to her Alpha, collapsing into her arms and falling asleep instantly. Rubbing the scaly snout of her first pack mate she closed her eyes "it's over."


	8. Episode 8: A New Pack Member

During the rebuilding of the guild, Lucy wandered off and wound up bartering with the Spirit King to allow Loke back into the Celestial Realm. The King or Mustache Man, as the blonde mage had appropriately nicknamed him, vowed to revise the laws regarding the treatment of his spirits.

Shikako was quite proud of the younger mage. Not only for sticking to her morals but also for staring down the ruler of an entirely separate realm.

But as soon as those thoughts started they quickly were stopped as a short figure barreled into her middle. "Shika-sama! Good morning" A raven-haired boy beamed up at Shikako.

The female grinned, ruffling Ryos hair "morning, kid. had breakfast yet?" Still latched on the boy shakes his head negative. Huffing Shikako simply hefts Ryos onto her shoulders, before continuing her walk into the refurbished guild.

The building was noisy although it being morning, the S-class mage was used to it. Members older and newer bustled about as the two approached the bar. Mira wiped the stained wood before glancing up.

"Shika! Good morning, one Shade drink and fried egg coming up! What can I get you, Ryos-kun?" The white-haired mage beamed at the two as Shikako placed Ryos on one of the stools.

The boy's baron eyes flickered to silver, then to Mira's warm blue orbs "apple juice and two fried eggs, please." Ryos sits straighter and blushes as he witnesses Shikako's proud nod.

Mira hurries off with the orders memorized, as a warm and heavy arm settles on the younger slayers' shoulders. "Morning Natsu-nii-san."

Natsu chuckles "morning, Ryos. You ready for your bonding tonight?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically, Natsu's arm the only thing keeping him from falling over. "That's what I'm talking about!" The teen ruffled Ryos's raven hair roughly in a brotherly way causing a severe case of bedhead ensuing a round of laughter in everyone nearby. Shikako smiled fondly from behind her drink, a warm feeling bubbling in her stomach. Looking down at her leftover egg, her mind brought forth something she had previously forgotten.

"Hey kid, how's that egg you found?" Ryos beamed as he reached down into his messenger bag pulling out a big green egg he had found behind their house one afternoon. "I keep him warm all the time. Like you told me too." Shikako nodded proudly, petting his soft, ruffled hair, watching as he hummed leaning into her hand.

Not long before dusk Shikako, Ryos, Natsu, and Happy began their trek towards the brunette's secluded cabin. All along the way, Natsu tried to reassure Ryos, numerous times in fact, regarding the bonding ceremony. "If anything, the bond has never hurt and if you want, you can leave the pack at any time. The ceremony is basically, my magic and yours accepting each other as Alpha and pack mate in a more primal way." The Alpha's voice reassuring and ending the argument at the same time.

The sun was just hitting the horizon when they reached the cabin. The group watched as Galvanic poked his head out from behind the building, looking like an excited dog in all his scaly glory. When she first moved into this location most of her pack had taken to living very close to her not that she minded any.

Fusill was stretched out on a boulder near the lake enjoying the last bit of sun left in the day, in the lake nearby Colubrid floated in the cool water. The pink ball of fur named Bell was curled up next to Fus. While Galvanic and his mate Rodinia were finishing there nest a little further away. Shikako chuckled, shaking her head with faux exaggeration "lazy just like their Alpha."

Her voice rang out over the clearing notifying them to her presence, she watched as Fusill sped over picking Ryos up with little effort, engulfing the boy in a sea of muscle and blonde fur. His purr rumbling throughout his body intimating a full body massager.

Placing them back on the ground, Galvanic nosed his snout against the boy causing him to giggle as he hugged the draconic creature back. Feeling a little nostalgic since he used to do the same with Skiadrum.

She could feel Natsu and Happy approaching from the old path that led to his shack with nearly everyone there she started to tell Ryos of the bonding.

"Ryos" the boy's head snapped towards her hearing her serious tone."I, Shikako Atarangi, formally invite you to join my pack. If you wish to join, then you can join the non-hostile way however you have the choice to fight the bonding." Baron red eyes filled with tears as the newly arrived Natsu grinned at the boy.

The ravenette nodded firmly as he wiped his tears "I accept your offer, Alpha." Ryos's voice strong as it was joined by roars from the pack. A purple magic circle appeared over her right shoulder as her gender spell dissipated.

Shikako's hair grew a little longer, lips filled, and eyes widened to more feminine looking shape. Her bust grew to a medium size and her waist narrowed, hips flared as she stood with her hands in her pockets.

Ryos gaped as her scent even changed from a masculine smell to a sweeter scent, she sent him a smirk as he blushed. He's just a kid but she's very pretty.

After the transformation she motioned for him to come closer "come on, we have one more thing to do." The boy moved closer as she set her hand on his head. "Beast Tamer: Bond Seal."

A green magic circle appeared at his feet and one at his head, they moved over his body meeting at his abdomen. As soon as they met a rush of warmth and relief filled his body, it felt like the times where Skiadrum would come back from hunting. It felt like Home.

Ryos looked down at his hand and a drop of warm liquid fell, he sobbed as he fell into his Alpha's embrace. Natsu laughed happily as his partner stood next to Bell, his pack, his family, just grew one more.

Shikako looked at the older slayer nodding her head down at the newest member, Natsu laughed again joining the hug as the Alpha wrapped her arms around them both. The pack creatures purred at the sight of affection getting in on the cuddle session.

If anyone said they saw a girl that looked like Shika, leaning against Gal with the slayers tucked into her sides. She would deny it, saying they're taking something and need to see a doctor.


	9. Episode 9: Overcoming The Past

"The tower is gone."

Erza had abruptly approached Shikako at the guild asking to go somewhere private, but she hadn't expected this. Shock flooded her system "gone... What? Tell me." The red-haired teen nodded as they sat down. They had taken their conversation to the Beast Tamer's office, where Erza explained everything. After the older teens had been taken away, Jellal became distant, and soon after Erza escaped. The swordswoman was devastated to learn Jellal had been the one to continue the construction of the tower with the other slaves' help in keeping order.

They came to Akane and took Erza back... _there._ She found out that they had been told she had abandoned them and sabotaged their chance at escaping. Team Natsu followed them to the tower where Simon helped the Fairy's. Shikako took a shuddering breath when the young woman told her Simon and Jellal had both died in the blast.

Erza left telling Shikako that Natsu ate pure etherion and was at Lucy's sick.

'Gone... That _place_ is gone.' The Beast Tamer thought in shock, she really didn't know what to think. It had been ten years since she 'left' that place.

FlashBack

_Shikako had been sent to Fiore to learn more about how to control her magic, both of them. She squirmed and groaned dramatically, at the moment she was slightly uncomfortable in her body, her pops had a gender spell tattooed on to her right shoulder, which was indefinitely activated since it was tattooed instead of it being a charm._

_At first, she was against it, she liked being a girl. But her pops said women and girls had been going missing lately and he didn't want anything to happen. Just an extra precaution. So she let it go and thought of all the places she could nap in, without a problem as a guy._

_Shikako rolled her eyes as one of her guards picked on the driver of the caravan, something about a lady back in Bosco. It was as sudden as thunder, one man dropped, then slowly one by one all the men were dead before she could take a second breath. __She felt, before she saw, someone appear behind her as they pushed a needle into her neck, injecting her with some kind of fast-acting tranquilizer._

_The next thing she could remember is waking up in a rotten smelling cell. She was scared but she couldn't let that control her 'an Atarangi thinks before they act. 'She could hear her pop's voice remind her as she took deep calming breaths._

_For the next couple of days, they kept her separate from the other slaves, trying to break her. They kept cuffs on her that sealed her magic, which was starting to chaff her wrist and ankles. She sighed then winced as the large breath agitated the whip wounds on her back. __The next day they moved her to a larger cell, where she fervently ignored the others whimpering. Shikako took the time to sleep and build a little strength back, even just a little. Every morning the guards would beat on the cell bars waking the girl only furthering her darkened mood._

_A growl sounded throughout the cell scaring the jumpy guards and inhabitants alike. Weeks on end it was like this, and but 'he' was valuable merchandise and they could punish her for talking because growling isn't technically talking. _

_Glancing around she calmed down as she saw a group of kids a little younger than herself, carefully and quietly as not to alert the guards, the young teen made her way over._

_"Sup." Shikako huffed in pain as she crouched down next to the tan boy about a year or two younger than her. He gave her an unreadable look but nodded his head anyway. Warily looking at the others he introduced each kid._

_"I'm Erik, the pale kid is Macbeth, the girl is Sorano, and the other guy is Sawyer." He pointed to each as he stated their names. Macbeth was the one with duel black and dirty white colored hair and dark red eyes, like the wine her aunt used to drink. _

_Sorano's white hair slightly dulled to a gray as her blue eyes darkened with mistrust, she was the only girl of the group. And Sawyer's blonde hair and brown eyes were pretty common although his nose was slightly more pointed then average._

_Erik, she could tell, was definitely a boscan with his darker tan skin, brown almost maroon hair, and violet-colored eyes. He talked with a hint of an accent, but no one else seemed to question it._

_"I'm Shika." And with that, the boscan girl was integrated into their group. On cold nights they would huddle in the back of the cell piled on Erik and Shika seeing as they had a higher body temperature. When Macbeth had nightmares she would run her hands through his hair, unconsciously braiding some strands. __She kept them strong, rationing their given food, comforting them when they needed, and they kept her going. Erik especially, in return he would let her unwind when she needed and kept her company when she had nightmares, and vice versa._

_A year into their imprisonment, Shikako heard some whispering behind some of the boxes in the center or 'working' part of the tower. The voices were young, just kids, definitely younger than her. Calmly walking over she stood behind the blue-haired boy. __The boy noticed quickly as he scrambled away from her as the rest of the group began to pale, holding her hands up in a placating way, she tried calming them "maa, maa, it's okay, I'm not here to cause trouble. I was just curious." _

_Relief fell over their faces, except, for the blue-haired boy "What do you want? You gonna tell on us?" Shikako grinned at his protectiveness "Nah kid. Tell you what I'll give you my support if you need it. But I wouldn't count on getting it though. A lot of the teen slaves are being sold to other owners."_

_She paused sighing feeling years older but the boscan plastered a smirk back on her face "but hey if I can help you kids get out that's all I need."_

_Shikako felt something slither up her leg but she didn't freak out cause knew it was just Erik sending Cubellios to check on her. She turned to leave with a wave over her shoulder pausing only a little when the blue-haired boy introduced himself and the little red-haired girl "I'm Jellal and this is Erza."_

_"Shika."_

_Three more years passed and Shikako was honestly close to her breaking point, last year they took her group and sold them to a guy named Brain. Trying to keep her head above the water, she's been trying to help the younger group but it's getting harder not getting caught._

_Clanging on cell bars signaled work time as she sighed, not even wincing as she had become numb to the pain as she got up. Shikako walked in the direction of the center but is yanked to a stop "not this time, slave. You are going in a different way." __The Boscan's silver eyes widen as she is dragged behind the guard, he tosses her into a bathroom as she thanks her father mentally for the spell again, as she is stripped and scrubbed at. She's dressed in slightly nicer rags as she is taken to another room where a lady is waiting._

_The lady is pretty with curled auburn hair and hazel eyes hidden behind eyeglasses, her gaze though is cold and calculating. "This the boy? He sure is a looker." Being around the age of 17 by now she was certain it was not meant innocently._

_"Yes this is 2045, he is a challenge though. Are you sure you want him?" The woman's face turned sour with a sneer on her painted lips. "Are you questioning me?! I could have you killed!"_

_Pale-faced the guard bowed apologizing, she handed him the money before dismissing him. The man scurried out of the room not once glancing back._

_It had been a month since she had been bought by the women, thankfully she hadn't made a move to try anything. But Shikako wasn't going to take any chances, the boscan made a plan with the other slaves._

_In two days' time, the woman was going to a party at another residence, luckily she wasn't taking any of the slaves since it's still illegal to own other humans. While she's gone they would attack, the next two days they would carefully take random knives or sharp items to use as weapons. _

_The day had finally come, Shikako was getting ready in the slaves quarters when a young boy came sliding around the corner. "Shika the mistress changed her mind! She's not going!"_

_The boscan's silver eyes widened but before she could say anything, a large explosion rocked the mansion. Screams echoed the halls accompanied by the sound of metal clashing, running out with the boy following. __Bodies of comrades and guards alike fell to the floor joining the ones already there, Shikako's breath caught in her throat. Her heartbeat sped up, sweat collected on her forehead, and her eyes began to blur._

_Shadows spiked and flared around the boscan creeping up the length of her body. The slaves stared in awe as the guards quivered. A low terrifying growl came from the mass of shadows._

_The shadows had completely covered the girl as she no longer looked human, but instead a large gnarly beast._

_It's body thin and upright with its rib cage visible the creature was hunched over on deer-like back legs, as it dug its claws into the tiled floor. An open wolf-like maw showed a row of monstrous sharp teeth, atop it's head a pair of antlers stood ridged with incredibly deadly points._

_The breath of every being in its vicinity shuddered as the creature's hollow eye sockets lit with red glowing pupils._

Flashback

Not long after that incident Shikako met back up with her pack and reestablished her ties with them, before heading to Fairy Tail.

The S-class mage breathed out a shaky sigh collapsing back into her office sofa. Recounting her past was never an easy task, she still looked for her cell-mates, but she was never able to find anything on them even as influential as she is.

Shikako dryly chuckled 'that's if they're not already dead and 6 feet in the ground." Her bitter thoughts came to a stop when a knock on the door echoed in the room. "Shika? If you're in there... I- we heard about the tower... and if you ever need to talk-." Mira's sweet voice, muffled behind the door, wavered in a rush of emotions.

The brunette wasted no time in quickly opening the wooden door and dragging her in for a tight embrace. The whited haired girl sighed as she rubbed the trembling back of the taller 'male', 'he' wasn't crying but Mira could tell that 'he' was taking this pretty hard.

Pulling back but keeping her hands on the bartender's arms, Shikako smiled softly "I don't know what I did to get such a troublesome and loving family."

Mira chuckled as she wiped at her teary eyes "and I don't know what we did to get such a lazy and reliable master."


End file.
